Medical Love
by JustMijke
Summary: Kyousuke loves Aoi and what will happen if he tells Yuuichi? Kyousuke x Aoi one-shot!


**Hey Guys! Here is a new drawing! No wait I don't draw?! xD Here is my new fic. This one was recected by Shiranai Atsune! I wanted to thank my friend Pamela (love-ie on Tumblr) for helping me write this! I really hope you like it!**

******Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

"Practices is over for today, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Kyousuke heard Kidou scream over the fields. Kyousuke walked up to the changing rooms and started to get dressed.

"Just a few more minutes." Kyousuke thought. He would go to his brother today as he always did. And maybe if he felt like it he would go to Shindou-senpai too. Then he could finally be away from his team for a while, not that he didn't like them. It was just that sometimes they were… it's hard to explain. Even though he wanted to be away from the team for a little while, there was a certain bluenette that kept him from doing that. Sorano Aoi.

He didn't know how, but he just fell for that girl. Maybe it were her eyes or just the way she talked. No, it was just everything about her that he loved so much.

When he walked out of the soccer building, he walked straight to the school gates. He just wanted to walk around the corner when he heard a voice that would automatically make his heart beat twice as fast.

When he turned around he saw Aoi running straight to him screaming his name. "Tsurugi! Hey! Are you going to your brother?"

"Uh… yes why?"

"Well I'm going to Shindou-senpai and I thought that maybe we walk there together." Aoi said with a small blush on her face.

Kyousukes heart sped up. _Alone with Aoi? No Tenma or anyone?!_ "Sounds okay." Kyousuke said trying very hard not to blush or anything.

"That's great!" Aoi said with a big smile on her face.

So they walked to the hospital together and talked about stuff, but mostly about Yuuichi. When they arrived at the hospital Kyousuke walked with Aoi to Shindous room.

"Ah Aoi! Tsurugi! Nice to see you!" Shindou said as he tried to get himself to sit up straight.

"Capitan! Don't push youself!" Aoi nearly screamed as she walked to Shindou to get a hold of his shoulders and push him back into the bed.

Kyousuke watched the little scene from few meters away and was about to walk away when he heard Aoi call him again. "Tsurugi? Where are you going? Why don't you just stay a little while and talk with us?" Aoi said and looked Tsurugi straight in the eye.

Kyousuke felt his head heat up. He knew that Aoi wasn't going to let him go. "O.. Okay." He said, still blushing madly.

"But I really have to go now, I still have other things to do." Kyousuke said after half an hour.

"O okay!" Shindou said with a sad smile.

"Bye!" Kyousuke said and he walked away. Lucky Yuuichi was on the same floor as Shindou, so he didn't have to walk any stairs. Man he hated stairs, he didn't know why but this athletic boy just didn't like them. Well anyway back to the story!

"Hey Kyousuke!" Yuuichi said the same calm voice that he always had. Kyousuke always felt himself getting warmer when he heard his brother talk, just as he had with Aoi.

"Hey big bro." Kyousuke said.

Kyousuke and Yuuichi talked for a little while. About soccer, about Kyousukes school, well exactly about everything. But after a while Kyousuke stared out of the window and started to think about Aoi again. Her beautiful smile, those eyes and other parts of her body…

"Kyousuke!" Yuuichi screamed and Kyousuke looked up. "Is something wrong Kyousuke? It seems that you're thinking about something the whole time." Yuuichi looked very worried at Kyousuke.

_**At Aoi**_

_The way out has to be somewhere around here. _Aoi thought while walking around. Suddenly she heard Tsurugis voice. When she followed the voice she saw Tsurugi sitting next to Yuuichis bed. She wanted to walk in, but thing that Tsurugi said made her stop.

_**Back to Kyousuke**_

"I don't know… It's just… I think I like someone." Kyousuke said.

"Aw that explains it. So who is the boy or girl."

"WHAT?! Wait?! Do you think that I'm gay!?"

"To be honest I thought that you were in love with Tenma." Yuuichi said laughing a bit.

"Well no I'm NOT in love with a boy."

"Then… would you like to talk about it?"

"Wel… I think that I like Aoi." Kyousuke said while blushing madly.

Kyousuke heard someone grasp and looked to the room. He froze when he saw Aoi standing in the doorway.

"Aoi… I… I…" Kyousuke started but he just couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He grabed his stuff and ran passed Aoi.

"Wait Tsurugi!" Aoi screamed before she ran after him.

"O young love…" Yuuichi said while smiling.

Kyousuke ran as fast as he could and tried to ignore Aoi, who kept calling his name. After a while he found himself trapped in a dead-end.

"Tsurugi…" Aoi said as she walked closer to him.

"Aoi… I'm sorry.. I didn't~"

Kyousuke was cut off by Aoi who just kissed him on his mouth. He couldn't believe what was happening or how good it felt. But sadly enough Aoi pulled back very fast and her cheeks were as red as a strawberry.

"I just wanted to say that I love you too." Aoi whispered.

Kyousuke could swear that his heart was gonna break out of his chest.

"Good!" Kyousuke said and he kissed Aoi again.

* * *

**So that was it! It took me so long to write this... PLEASE NEVER MAKE ME WRITE A KYOUSUKE X AOI EVER AGAIN!**

**R&R and no Flames please!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
